conanfandomcom-20200223-history
Valeria
'''Valeria of the Red Brotherhood' is a pirate and a warrior who makes her living on the Vilayet Sea. She is a very beautiful woman, and many men desire her. However, in the primitive society of the Hyborian age women are generally treated with very little respect, and Valeria often has to threaten, injure, or kill men who are crude about their advances. Valeria is a strong woman, with a keen mind, strong will, and great courage in the face of danger. Conan was infatuated with her, as she earned his respect with her beauty and her poise. Valeria is a skilled swordswoman. While she is not as strong as Conan, her great skill and experience allow her to move with lightning speed and jab her swordpoint into vital areas. History As a member of the piratical Red Brotherhood, she refused to become the mistress of Red Ortho, She jumped overboard off the Kushite coast and made her way to Zabhela. From there, she learned of Zarallo's Free Companions, and went to Sukhmet at the Darfar border. Soon, though, she found herself spurning the advances of a Stygian officer, stabbing and killing him, and so fled south with Conan in pursuit. Film ''Conan The Barbarian (1982) Valeria was first seen Zamora where she first meets up with Conan and Subotai who traveled to find and kill Thulsa Doom. They arrive at the Tower of the Serpent where they steal the Eye of the Serpent before making their escape. That night, both Valeria and Conan share a night of passion before being taken to King Osric the next morning. Despite being threatened by Doom's men, Osric was impressed with their skills and gave them the task of returning his daughter back to him in exchange for a bounty of riches. Despite her agreeing to the task, Valeria attempted to convince Conan to forget the quest and leave while they still could. Valeria woke up the next morning to find Conan gone and the Eye of the Serpent left in her possession. She and Subotai would find Conan crucified on the Tree of Woe left to die, however both take him to Akiro who helps revive the dying barbarian. When reunited, Valeria accompanied Conan and Subotai to Thulsa's Mountain of Power where they managed to sneak in undetected, however had to fight their way out with the princess. While during their departure from the mountain fortress, Valeria was hit by an arrow made from a snake shot by Doom from atop the mountain side. She died in the hands of Conan whose thirst for vengeance became even greater as Doom killed his parents when he was a child and now his lover. Valeria's body was cremated, however her spirit came to Conan and saved his life during his battle with Doom's men. ''Conan The Destroyer (1984) At the beginning of the 1984 sequel, Conan prayed to his god Crom desiring for the return of Valeria. This prayer however was ceased as Taramis and her men attacked the warrior. While negotiating with Conan, Taramis says that she has the power to resurrect the dead and that also includes Valeria, but in order to do that, Conan must help her. In reality, Taramis lied to Conan in order to have him help her. Appearances * Red Nails (novella) • Robert E. Howard • Weird Tales 28 1-3 (July, August/September, October 1936) *''Conan The Barbarian'' *''Conan The Destroyer (Cameo)'' Gallery File:Conan_05.jpg| Category:Females Category:Heroes Category:Character Category:Pirates